A device of this type is known from DE 198 40 294 A1. This device for covering a recess formed in a covering strip for a vehicle roof has a flap, which is rotatable about a longitudinal axis, and a bearing arrangement for holding the flap in bearing regions on the end side. The bearing arrangement has two mirror-symmetrically formed bearing brackets, each formed with two web parts that are oriented transversely to the longitudinal direction of the flap. Each web part has a groove made in it, into which the journals of the flap can be fitted so that the bearing flap is held rotatably. The bearing brackets are connected with each other with relatively little outlay of material by means of a connecting part that extends over the longitudinal direction of the flap, so that after the journals of the flap are pressed into the grooves, the device can be handled as a unit.
The invention is based on the problem of suggesting a device of the type mentioned above that can be handled in a simple manner as a unit with relatively little outlay of material.